


Truth and trust

by AlexaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Trust Issues, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/AlexaAckerman
Summary: Where there is no truth, there can be no trust.- Edith Hamilton(German-American educator and author)





	Truth and trust

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in celebration of Erwin's birthday. 
> 
> My first story with more than 5k words, again no beta reader. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like my story. Every kudo and comment is highly appreciated. Thank you ♡

**Truth and trust **

"Fucking fucking shit!!!", he hissed over and over again while stomping the end of the cigarette he had just smoked to death, before picking it up and throwing it into the ash bin standing in the left corner. 

  
Rage, frustration and shame. A mix of very unpleasant feelings went through him all at once. It was like a furious storm or a sour and awful taste lingering on your tongue and lips which you couldn't really get rid off. Even though, in Levi's case, it was about the evening he had shared with his beloved boyfriend Erwin two days ago ... well, more or less. If he didn't jump out of the bed like a startled chicken when they were in the middle of having sex for the first time, and flee the scene. Leaving a very naked and confused looking Erwin behind. 

  
And yet, that wasn't even the worst part about it. It was Erwin's 34th birthday and he had totally ruined it ... and hurt Erwin's feelings. 

  
Now he had no idea how to face him after not wanting to talk to him since said two days because of this disastrous incident. Of course Erwin had tried to contact him several times, but as stubborn as Levi sometimes can be, he refused to contact him back. 

  
It was a disaster. He felt like a fucking virgin loser and guilty, absolutely guilty. Erwin doesn't deserve such a behaviour. It wasn't his fault either way and truth be told... yes, Levi still is a virgin. But he simply didn't have the courage to be open about it (no pun intended here). What would Erwin think about him? Levi is 32, can flirt with men like a God and yet, still hasn't been laid? Ridiculous. 

  
However, that's the sad truth. 

  
Then again, Erwin is the most understanding and caring person he has ever met... maybe, maybe it would have been better to be honest from the very beginning, it definitely would have been better, but... 

  
"Dammit!" Erwin was the man of his dreams and he was so afraid that their relationship would fall apart soon because he couldn't be straightforward about his problem. 

  
Levi clenched his fingers around the cold, metal railing of the balcony and gritted his teeth. He stared out at something in the distance but also at nothing particular at all. He sighed and let his thoughts wander, memories of their 'first time' flashing through his mind. 

Basically the day had started almost too perfectly... if only he had known how it would end. 

  
~ ~ ~ 

  
Erwin and Levi both had taken the day off in order to celebrate his birthday together. Actually it was Erwin's idea, or let's say, Erwin's wish. Levi had assumed that the blonde would throw only one big birthday party on the weekend - with Levi of course, plus all his dear friends and colleagues - but Erwin has made his very own plans. He wanted to spend his actual birthday with Levi, solely with Levi - and Levi felt so flattered. They've been a couple for only three months now and when Levi has learned one thing about Erwin, then it was the fact that he's an absolute romantic and that you should never interfere with his plans. 

  
And so it was the 14th of October, Erwin's birthday. 

  
Levi rang the doorbell to Erwin's apartment. A few seconds passed and then you could hear a cheerful "I'm coooming!" from inside, which made Levi shake his head slightly and smile. 

The door opened and Levi was greeted with Erwin's soft smile and a delicious smell coming from the nearby kitchen. "Hi babe, come in. Were you stuck in traffic?", and so Levi did after greeting his tall boyfriend with a kiss to his cheek and a "Hey my sweet birthday boy." 

  
The smaller one closed the wooden door behind him. "And yeah, sorry that I'm a bit late, but you know, the traffic can be a bitch. The battery of my phone also died on the way...", Levi said, trying to explain his delay and why he didn't shoot Erwin a message, "But I hope I can make it up with this here!" Levi did arrive with a semi-transparent cake container and a gift bag, which held the actual present inside and a bottle of a good, red wine, holding both up towards Erwin. 

Erwin stared at the container, then looked at Levi, his eyes starting to shimmer, like those of a child on Christmas morning. "You... you baked me a cake or...?" Levi chuckled, knowing very well how much of a sweet tooth his boyfriend is. "Yes, I did. Your favourite, a chocolate cherry cake for my sweet cherry. And what would be a birthday without a birthday cake?" 

  
The 'sweet cherry', aka Erwin, took the box from Levi's arms, his smile only growing bigger. "How do you know that this is my absolute fave?", Erwin asked the raven haired, who was just in the middle of finally getting rid of his jacket and shoes. "Asked Mike. He literally send me a whole list of your favourite dishes and beverages. He clearly is your best frien... - mhhm!?" 

Erwin had put the cake and gift bag aside, then pulled Levi into an embrace to kiss him passionately, making clear how much he appreciated Levi's effort. 

  
Erwin was the first who brought the intense kiss to a halt, holding Levi's face in both of his hands, caressing his cheeks. "I love you so much and I'm more than happy that I can spend this day with you. Thank you, my love." Levi was more than touched by Erwin's heartfelt words, which made him blush and stutter out "I- I love you, too, Erwin. And fuck, how can you always say such embarrassing things? Making me blush like a girl ..." Erwin could only smirk and give the tip of Levi's nose a peck. "Because I love seeing you all flustered and turning red, it's adorable." 

"Hey, careful who you're calling adorable, big guy. You're the cute one here!"

  
. 

. 

. 

  
In the spacious kitchen, they finished preparing everything else needed for the planned dinner. Levi was in charge for making the salad and setting the table. He lit a few candles for a romantic flair and folded the napkins in shape of roses, aware that his boyfriend likes such romantic stuff. Meanwhile, Erwin checked the lamb steaks which came together with carrots, bell peppers and a potato gratin, everything roasting gradually in the oven. He hummed in contentment. "Everything is ready dear, I think we can eat now." 

  
Erwin really is a great cook, whereas Levi is more into baking, much to his boyfriend's joy. 

  
Levi poured two glasses of the red wine he brought along. Shortly after both sat down at the table, Erwin took Levi's hand in his, kissing each knuckle, and then looked the raven deeply in the eyes. "I know I've already said it earlier, but I'm so glad that you're here today. You're everything for me, Levi." Levi's face flared up and he felt totally overwhelmed, making his heart beat faster and loving the blonde even more. "Erwin… I … damn, you always make me left speechless when you say things like that...and, fuck, I don't know what to say. Only that… that my heart is racing wildly when you look at me like that and that I feel the very same about you…" Levi looked to the side, biting his bottom lip and trying to hide his reddened face. He never was good at expressing his feelings, especially not when it was about love. But he wanted to make sure to tell his boyfriend how much he feels for him. "I love you, so much that I'm lost for words. Erwin, you make me happy, happier than I've ever been. I'm glad you're part of my life. Happy birthday dear." 

  
. 

. 

. 

  
"It's really delicious. You should open a restaurant! Now I know what people mean when they write hashtag _foodgasm_ under their postings.", Levi stated with a bright smile, as he had his first bite of the roasted lamb. He closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the taste of the steak unfolding in his mouth. "Well, as much as I love cooking, being an actual cook is too much stress. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and I can't wait to have a piece of the cake afterwards, which also surely will be a _foodgasm_." 

As the time proceeded, the two lovebirds were chatting and laughing about everything and anything, had more of the red wine and enjoyed the delicious dinner, while sharing amorous glances and flirting with each other shamelessly. Then, for having the dessert, and since it was time that Erwin would finally open his birthday present, they went over to the cozy living room, snuggling up on the couch together. 

  
. 

. 

. 

  
"Seriously, I can't believe I'm doing this, you big baby!", Levi grinned, while shoving the next piece of cake into his own mouth. He had started feeding Erwin the cake, after the blonde was begging for it 10 minutes straight. "Hey, it's my birthday after all. Everyone knows that the birthday boy always gets what he wants!"

  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But now it's time to open your present." Levi handed it over to his boyfriend, who accepted it gratefully. Erwin slowly opened the carefully wrapped gift and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a special edition box of his favourite book series. Not only the overall design and illustrations were wonderful, but even more the fact that it was a signed version and those were limited to less than hundred copies worldwide. 

  
Erwin held the heavy box with trembling hands. "Levi … now you're the one making me speechless. Where on Earth did you found this? I've been searching for it since ages. I … thank you so much!" 

  
Erwin was a book nerd through and through, being especially into history books and fantasy novels. Levi had found this special edition by accident, in a second-hand bookstore. However, the condition is brand-new, still sealed. 

  
"That, my dear, will remain a secret of mine." 

Levi smirked, then snapped the box out of Erwin's hand and set it, together with the plate, on which only a few crumbs from the cake were left, on the black coffee table and bent forward, pressing his lips onto Erwin's. Taken by surprise first, Erwin quickly closed his eyes to the sensation the gentle lips of his boyfriend caused inside him. In the next moment, his big hand found the delicate and smooth skin of Levi's neck, caressing this particular sensitive spot with feather-light touches, causing a shiver to run down Levi's spine. The black-haired licked gently over Erwin's bottom lip, then sucked on it hard, making Erwin moan lowly. "Levi...", he gasped out, before he felt the velvety tongue of his lover invading his mouth completely. From Levi's neck on, Erwin's hand wandered down, following the warmed up skin until his fingers sneaked under Levi's black shirt, lightly touching his side, which made the raven chuckle and moan simultaneously. "Ahhh… that tickles, Erwin." 

  
"Hmmm, I know, my sweetheart. I think you're sweeter than the cherry cake. Can't get enough of you." To underline his statement, Erwin pulled Levi up onto his lap entirely, wrapped one arm around his waist, while the other one, still under his shirt, went up, his fingers rubbing over Levi's still soft nipples. "Erwin… nahhh mhhh, don't…", a pleading whimper left the smaller one. 

  
"Oh, you don't want this? But it looks like you're definitely enjoying it and your nipples are so hard already." Erwin loves teasing Levi. 

  
"Not only my nipples...", Levi answered in a sultry tone, grinding himself over Erwin's bulge. Erwin hissed and groaned in response, brushing Levi's earlobe with his lips in the next step, then flicked his tongue over the shell. "Levi, I want you. Now!", he whispered and Levi's entire body was covered in goosebumps within seconds, but with those words being spoken, also anxiety rose up inside him. 

  
Erwin continued to pepper his boyfriend with kisses along his neck, waiting for a reply. 

Levi teared himself away from the blonde's strong grip, facing him directly. "I thought... you wanted to take things slow?", a nervous tone lying in his question. Erwin let the words sink in for a moment, then gave Levi such a tender smile that the raven thought he could now die happily without any regrets. "Uhm… yeah, I said that… but don't you think today would be perfect? I mean, what I'm trying to say is… I really would like to feel you tonight, kiss every inch of your body, to make you feel good. However, if you don't want that now, then… of course I'll wait until you're ready for it." 

  
Levi gulped, his hands starting to sweat. 'Shit!', he thought, 'I can't come up with _let's take things slow_ forever… fuck. Even though he was the first one who brought it up... ' His fear must have been written all over his face. 

  
"Babe? Are you all right?" The worried voice of his lover brought him back into reality. Erwin's hand came up to the raven's face, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. "You look as if you've been very far away. I… I didn't want to put you under pressure. I'm sorry!" 

  
Levi blinked at him a few times until he finally found his voice again. "What? No… no… you… you don't have to be sorry. I… I'm just a bit, well, nervous, I should say sorry. And… yes, I also want it. I want you, nobody else." He leaned his face into Erwin's hand and smiled back to reassure him. 

  
"Are you sure?" 

  
"I am. I've never been that certain about anything in my life, until I found you." 

  
"Ok babe. Thank you. But you know that you don't have to do anything when it doesn't feel right for you, yes?" 

  
"Of course I know that, Erwin. And as I've already told you: I … I want it, too." 

  
Erwin got up from the couch, pulling his black-haired boyfriend up with him. 

  
"Let's go to the bedroom then!" 

  
. 

. 

. 

  
Levi was panting heavily, his whole body covered in sweat and, what felt like, million of hickeys his boyfriend had bit into his skin. 

  
"Is this ok? You're so tense." 

  
"Mhhhn… yeah, it's ok… just… need a moment to get used to it..." 

  
Levi had always assumed that Erwin's dick surely would be large (and yes, it definitely is), but his thick and long fingers already felt like too much. His walls were tightening around them and he moaned out loudly when Erwin inserted a third one and then started thrusting in and out at a slow pace. 

  
"Fuck! Fuck! Erwiiinnn… ohh…fuck!" 

  
"Does it feel so good, hm? Do you like my fingers inside you, pleasuring your sweet spot? Let me hear your voice more, baby!" 

The blonde shoved his fingers in deeper and faster, rubbing them against Levi's prostate without mercy. 

  
"Noo… stop! Erwin… I will cum, please… shiiit…" Levi couldn't refrain his lewd moans and pleas, neither fucking himself on Erwin's fingers, his legs shaking uncontrollably and spreading them further apart. 

  
The taller one chuckled. "But dear, I'm not doing anything. You're the one thrusting your hips up and down. And you are so beautiful doing so. What a sight. Such a good, good boy, aren't you?"

  
Levi didn't knew he had a praise kink, but hearing those words coming from Erwin made him clench around the fingers even more. He digged his fingers into the sheets until his knuckles went white. 

  
"Nhhh… I can't… can't hold… Erwin… I… fuck.."

  
… "FUUUUCK!", the black-haired gasped out, nearly choking on his own spit. Erwin had suddenly withdrawn his fingers all at once. 

  
A moment of silence followed. 

Levi chest was heaving heavily, his body still quivering, every vein on fire. When he had finally come down from his 'almost' high, he looked up and tilted his head, somewhat confused, when Erwin was over him all of sudden, his eyes dark and filled with lust. 

  
"I want us to come together. I want you to do the same with my cock. Fucking yourself on me like a bitch in heat." Erwins voice was completely calm and relaxed, however, that still was the most sexy thing Levi has ever heard and it made his head swim, ready to give his boyfriend everything he wanted. 

  
His throat went dry, he merely nodded, giving Erwin the permission to do whatever he wants to him. 

The blonde darted out his tongue over Levi's right nipple and stroked himself back to full hardness. "I love your nipples, Levi. So small, cute and pink. All hard for me, for me only. Mhmm!" 

  
"Ahhhh! Don't suck so hard on them, it hurts." 

  
"Isn't it… to your liking? When it hurts a little bit? Don't deny it, my dear. You also seem to like it when I'm praising you, good boy. You're my good boy, right?" 

  
"Shit! Since when you're so good at dirty talk, huh?" 

  
"Haha… you bring out unknown facets of me, Levi." 

  
In the next moment, Erwin rolled over a condom onto his hard, leaking cock, Levi's eyes following his every movement. He grabbed the black-haired thighs, pulled one leg further up towards Levi's shoulder to have a better angle. He positioned himself and the raven swallowed. He could feel the heat of the pulsating head nudging against his entrance. 

  
"Relax, dear."

  
"Mhm…" 

  
Erwin looked up towards Levi, trying to make out any discomfort in his expression. But Levi had closed his eyes, his mouth still slightly opened to gasp out low moans. He mumbled out 'Erwin… Erwin...", repeatedly, which was Levi's attempt to calm down himself, wanting to forget about all worries and the fact that his ass would be deflowered within the next coming seconds. 

  
But as much as his tactic might have helped him to relax in the first few moments, as the head of Erwin's cock breached his moist and fluttering hole, the realization of the situation suddenly kicked in and thousand of thoughts raced through his head all at once. 

  
'He will notice it soon anyway, that I'm still a virgin.' 

'He'll make fun of me! Like _he_ did.'

'His cock is so huge and fat, I can never take him in fully!' 

'Or he will hate me because I wasn't honest. Oh my God, oh my Goood!!!' 

  
"OWWWW! Levi!? What on…", Erwin shouted out totally startled. 

The smaller one must have clenched so tightly around the head of Erwin's length, that Erwin nearly jumped up in pain. 

The raven's eyes shot open, pure panic going through every centimeter of his body. 

  
He had fucked up. He couldn't even take Erwin's dick. 

  
"Erwin… I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY! 

I CAN'T! 

I …" 

  
The blonde pulled out quickly, making Levi hiss. But he wasn't even able to give Levi an answer, as he was already jumping out of the bed, grabbing his clothes on the way out and shutting the door behind him with a loud thud. 

  
"LEVIIIII!?" 

. 

. 

. 

  
That was the last thing the smaller one had heard coming from Erwin. He practically ran out of the apartment, only wearing his pair of jeans, not caring that maybe one of the neighbors could see him in this state or if Erwin would follow him. He only wanted to get out, as fast as possible. 

In the building's elevator, Levi's heart was still beating like crazy in his chest. He finally pulled over his shirt, slipped into his sneakers and then into his jacket. The elevator had reached the ground floor quickly, but for Levi, it felt like an eternity. 

  
What had he done? 

Why could he never do anything right? 

  
~ ~ ~ 

  
Hot tears were running down Levi's pale face when he remembered all those scenes from the day with Erwin. He sniffed and wiped away the salty trail on his cheeks. 

"I'm such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot! He will probably never forgive me!" 

  
Levi was still standing on the balcony, which was adjoined to his office, sobbing like a child. 

  
"Never… never ever forgive me. But I love him so much…" 

  
Another loud sob. 

  
And then… 

  
… a warm hand on his shoulder. 

  
And Erwin's warm voice, reaching him like a whisper of the wind. "I also love you more than anything in this world, Levi." 

  
Levi turned around quickly, his eyes wide open, mirroring his surprise and shock that Erwin was now standing in front of him. 

  
"But please, tell me what I've done wrong? Why did you run away instead of talking to me? 

  
I can't understand what happened that night. I hurt you, right? Why didn't I notice that you still weren't ready for it? Levi… I've to ask for forgiveness!" 

  
The raven took a step back, his back almost hitting the railing. He didn't expect that Erwin would come to his office. But what did he expect at all? His mind went almost blank. Erwin was apologizing to him, even though it wasn't his mistake. Levi pressed his lips together to a thin line. 'Say something, say something, you fucking idiot, or he'll leave for good!', he scolded himself. 

  
The blonde approached him, but still unsure because there was no verbal reaction coming from Levi. 

  
"Are you listening?" 

  
. . . 

  
"SHUT UP!", Levi spat out. He couldn't hold back the pent-up tension and pain anymore, though, regretted what he said immediately. 

  
"No… oh God. Erwin… it… it never was and… never will be your fault. What happened, happened because…", he gulped and then sighed, "... because I … fuck…" 

  
"Because I'm still a damn virgin!" 

  
The cold afternoon wind let the trees in the nearby park rustle, colorful leaves went up into the air. And for the short raven, the time stood still. He didn't dare to look up. 

  
However, what Erwin said in the next moment, made him assume that the blonde didn't believe and only wanted to make fun of him. 

  
"Me too…" 

  
"You… 

  
… WHAT??? Yeah, sure, as if! Stop joking around! I … fucking knew it. You asshole! Of course you'd laugh about me and crack such a ridiculous joke! Get out of here and LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" 

  
But Erwin stayed completely calm, despite Levi's angered voice. Instead, he stepped forward, cornering Levi to pull him into an embrace at last. He buried his face into Levi's neck, inhaling his scent. 

  
"I'm definitely not joking, please believe me. I, too, was too afraid to tell the truth. I've never been this type of man who's into affairs or one-night stands in cheap hotels. 

  
You know… I always wanted to wait for the right person… and you, you are the right person. Please believe me, Levi! I absolutely don't want to lose you." 

  
Levi's eyes teared up once more. Did Erwin really speak the truth? He didn't know much about Erwin's past relationships, but it seems like they didn't last long or probably went wrong. Like his own… 

  
With the next confession, Erwin confirmed Levi's assumptions. 

  
"I once met a guy in a bar, many years ago. He was literally prince charming. And oh… I was so naive. He wrapped me around his little finger within seconds, I fell hard for him. In the end, he was only playing with me and my feelings, which caused me having serious trust issues." 

  
A feeling of hate against this guy who had played with Erwin started to well up inside Levi. He too was once in such a situation. And it wasn't a great experience. 

  
"What… what exactly did he do to you?", he dared to ask cautiously. 

  
The tall one pressed Levi tighter against his chest and continued his story. 

  
"Well, we were together for barely two weeks and during this short amount of time, he showered me with expensive gifts almost every day. I didn't ask for any of it but, of course, I felt very grateful and flattered, never having experienced that before. I was stupid enough to believe that he did that without wanting anything in return. Then, one evening, I went to his apartment, to stay overnight. He surprised me by having decorated everything with candles and red roses. It was overwhelming. If I was a woman, I'd say that I felt like a princess. 

  
On top of that, he had ordered two big plates of sushi from the expensive Japanese restaurant 'Sakurabana', way too much for only two persons. However, that's how he is - he always wanted more, more luxury, more of everything…

His extravagant loft looked like a museum. Expensive oil paintings hanging on the walls, antique furniture, only to name a few things." 

  
As Erwin described the apartment, it made Levi begin to wonder… because that sounded familiar to him. But he didn't want to interrupt the blonde's story. 

  
"And what happened that evening?" The raven tried to leave his suspicion out of the question, sounding rather concerned. 

  
"After the dinner and some champagne, he said that he wanted to end the evening by taking a relaxing bath together in the big marble bathtub." 

  
And this detail made Levi press his lips together until they nearly hurt, his body slowly growing tense. 

  
"We took a bath together. At first, it was wonderful. We had a little bit more of the expensive champagne, kissed and touched each other more intensively. He… he grew hard quickly and then his hand went down lower and lower on me. I didn't feel entirely comfortable in this moment but… I thought: Erwin, that's normal, he is your boyfriend. It will feel good. He surely will be careful. Though, his demand that he wants me to blow him, caused further uneasiness. He knew that I wasn't much experienced and when I told him that again, he just laughed and explained that I only would get better at it when he would 'train' me." 

  
"Fucking asshole!", the black-haired, still wrapped in Erwin's strong arms, commented on this part of the story. 

  
"I didn't want to anger him. I tried convincing myself that he was right, he was always right, also based on the fact that he is eight years older than me." 

  
'Eight years older… that can't be a coincidence!', Levi thought, clenching his hands around Erwin's longsleeve. 

  
"Levi?" 

  
"That fucking bastard, son of a bitch! I hate him so much! " 

  
"Shh… I know, I know…me, too!" Erwin pressed a chaste kiss onto the raven's silky hair and went on. 

  
"Well, before you start asking. I did what he had told me to do. And I felt disgusted afterwards. However, I put on a brave face. 

  
When we were lying in the bed, I thought that we would go to sleep immediately, so that I could forget about the bitter taste on my tongue and the bitter feeling inside my heart. But if what he did previously in the bathroom wasn't already enough, he kissed me again, all tongue and teeth. It didn't feel as good as before, something had changed. At least for me, but again, I didn't directly show it. I told him that I was tired and wanted to sleep. I still can remember this evening as if it was yesterday… that's how much it has traumatized me. I could feel his hot length pressing against my thigh. In an amused tone, he whispered into my ear that beds weren't only made for sleeping in them. I was afraid, absolutely not ready for it. But he didn't care about it. He just pulled down my underwear, then flipped me over onto my stomach and in this moment, I finally understood that he only was interested in him having his own fun, using me as his personal toy. He gave a fuck about my feelings, about me begging to go off from me. He sat on my legs and held my wrists together over my head and when he was about to… to shove two fingers inside me dry, I somehow managed to break myself free from his tight grip around my wrists and slapped him hard into his face. I will never forget how he looked at me, like: How dare you, you ungrateful bitch? Well, I kicked him off from me entirely, picked up my clothes as fast as I could and ran out of the loft. 

  
Back home, I had a breakdown. I cried for hours, realizing that… that Dan would have raped me, without batting an eye. How did he manage to control me? Why didn't I notice earlier that he was manipulating me? That night, I cried myself to sleep." 

  
Levi's lips were trembling. If the blonde didn't held him, his legs already would have given out. 

Erwin's story brought back memories, bad memories Levi had successfully suppressed for years - until his boyfriend told him about this horrible part of his past. 

  
"Dan… Dan…", he repeated with his hoarse voice, "Short for Daniel, right?" 

  
"Y-... yes? Levi? Do you… do you know him by chance?" 

  
"Light brown wavy hair? Brown-green eyes and a Koi carp tattoo on his left shoulder blade?" 

  
"You… that can't be true. Yes, yes, that is him! Why do you know him?" 

  
The smaller one let out a long sigh. "Because he tried the same with me…I can't believe we were both victims of the same man. But… but I heard that he died due to a stroke last year, serves him right…I will never forgive what he did to you though!" 

  
"I wonder how many more people, beside us, had to go through the very same. But he got what he deserved." 

  
Levi nodded in agreement, then suddenly felt the urge to show the blonde how much he means to him. He grabbed Erwin's collar to pull him down into a kiss. 

  
And this kiss felt like the very first kiss they had ever shared. So much more intense, the bond between them stronger than before. Nothing stood between them anymore. 

  
A few tears made their way down Levi's cheek. But this time, he knew that those tears were tears of happiness and relief. He was sure that, from now on, everything would be fine and that, with Erwin, he had finally found the person he could fully trust and wanted to spend the rest of his life. 

\- _end_ \- 


End file.
